yourownseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Teen Agents
Teen Agents is a comedy and action series that premiered on June 14, 2015. The show is about Jake Kingsley, a teenage agent and his team, conformed by, Skye Morrison, Andrew Dolohov, Camila Sanders, Leo Carter and Emma Hunter. This series is based from Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Kim Possible. Plot In Redwood High School, there's a group of 15-years-old friends conformed by Jake Kingsley, Skye Morrison, Andrew Dolohov, Leo Carter, Emma Hunter and Camila Sanders. This group of friends hide a very big secret: they are agents. Together, they will live all those funny, dangerous and unforgettable moments of their life in the high school and in the field too. Characters Main characters Team 146 *'Jacob "Jake" Kingsley': He's the leader of the team. He showed in several episodes that he likes Skye. *'Rachel Morrison': A young professional in computers and previously a young criminal. She seems to have a little crush on Jake. *'Andrew Dolohov': He's recognized by his physical appearance. He's very strong and he revealed that he has the 3rd degree black belt in martial arts. His biggest weakness is that he's very distracted and clumsy. *'Leo Carter': He's Emma's best friend. Sometimes he act very clumsy, but he's a total genius in science and technology. *'Emma Hunter': She's the most intelligent person on the team. She knows everything about science and she's the smartest person of the school *'Camila Sanders': She's the newest agent of the team. She didn't know very much about the organization Teen Agents, but after a time, she became a good agent. Recurring characters Redwood High School *'Evelyn Barton': She's the captain of the school's cheerleader team. She has a huge crush on Jake but Jake doesn't feel the same, sometimes he even think that she's creepy. She hate Skye because knows that Skye likes Jake and Jake likes her too. In season 2, Evelyn joins the Insurgents. *'George Peterson': The principal of Redwood High School. He always suspected that Jake and his friends are hiding something. Teen Agents *'Jackson Phillips': A new mysterious student that came to the school. He's later revealed to be a senior agent. *'Claire Gordon': One of the senior agent of Teen Agents. After the disappearance of Smith, she became the deputy director of Teen Agents. *'Jason McBay': A young agent that is secretly in love with Skye. At the end of the season 1, he's revealed to be a double-agent of the Insurgents. *'Gregory "Greg" Smith': The director and founder of Teen Agents. He's a father figure for both Claire and Skye. He disappeared in the season 1 finale. Guest Characters * K.C. Cooper: A young spy that visits Teen Agents and co-works with Team 146 in one mission. Season 1 Episodes *How It All Begins *Rookie's First Mission *Mission Detention *The Spy Who Followed Me *Undercover with K.C. *Blue Skye, Grey Skye *Ghost Stories *Spy Bros *Agent Gordon *Merry Missions *Happy New Missions *Awakened *Rebellion of Insurgents Back in the Field Back in the Field is the 12 episodes spin-off series of Teen Agents. The series follows Skye and Andrew, now two senior agents, as they trains a group of young agents. Apart from being mentors to a new generation of agents, they continues their spy adventures by night. Jake, Camila, Jackson and Claire also appears on the series, but as recurring and guest characters only. Jake appears 5 episodes and he's revealed to be working in England. Camila appears in 3 episodes also as a senior agent and mentor to another group of young agents. Claire appears in 8 episodes, but 6 of them are only cameos. Jackson only appeared in one episode. Leo and Emma are revealed to be attending universities, they are only seen in pictures and mentioned by characters. Category:Shows Category:Comedy Shows Category:Action Shows Category:Francesca14601's Shows Category:Teen Agents